Handcuffed and Willing
by Fantastic-Allons-y-Gerinmo
Summary: River is once again is in trouble and it's up to the Doctor to save her. The Doctor could never resist a dripping wet and sexy River. River could never resist taking control of the Doctor and having her way with him. Things will happen and handcuffs will be involved.


**Handcuffed and Willing**

**Please Read and Review. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters no matter how much I would love too!**

River ran out of the prison looking for the Tardis. She spotted it about 50 yards away. She ran towards the door

"Hello Sweetie. ." She teased as she greeted him, running her hand across his chest lightly. He wasn't wearing his bowtie today or his suspenders. It actually looked like he had just gotten up. His hair was slightly mess, but still its cute floppy style. "Having a bad day or did you just get up? Either way I can fix it" she winked laughing.

"Oh really? How are you going to make things all better?" He smiled wrapping his arms around her curvy body. He loved her curves.

"Well come here, and let me show you Doctor." She pulled him to one of the bedrooms.

She got to one of the bedrooms and pushed him back on one the bed. He flailed his arms a little in surprise. River pulled off her tight dress to reveal she wasn't wearing knicker.

"River! You naughty girl!" The Doctor said trying to withhold a moan.

"What can I say?" She winked as she pulled the handcuffs out of the bedside table and cuffed The Doctors hands to the headboard.

"You wait till you let me go, missy!" He growled as River straddled his waist. He was already so horny from watching her every movement and the way her white dress clung to her every curve.

River leaned down and bite his neck softly and sucked, which would later cause a hickey. The Doctor whimpered, wanting more. River slowly began to unbutton his shirt. She loved this man. She loved him more than anything, she would give her life for him.

River pulled his shirt of completely kissing down his chest. "Mhm. Doctor, I love you more than anything."

"I-I love you too, River" The Doctor stuttered.

River leaned up kissing him softly and passionately on the lips as she pulled his hair eliciting a moan from him. Oh how she loved that sound. She pulled his hair a couple more times as she kisses his mouth, then his cheek, jaw line, and down his neck.

He moans softly seeming to enjoy the feeling. "River, you're amazing at this." he wiggled under her accidentally grinding into River causing her to moan.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh someone seems to like that." he smirked doing it again.

River retorted by pulling his hair and biting his neck hard, making sure he understood not to tease her.

He gasped trying not fall apart from what little she had done. River got up.

"Tsk Tsk. Behave Doctor. Only good boys get rewards." River warned. She slowly unbuttoned his pants slowly pulling them down. His erection was clearly visible through the thin fabric of his boxers, his size was impressive to human standards. She ran a finger over his clothed-covered cock, sending electricity through his abdominal.

"Please, River! No more teasing!?" He begged. River just shook her head. "You're going to be the death of me."

That made her laugh. She pulled his boxers down, and then them and his pants completely off. His cock sprung to attention. "It looks like someone is happy to see me." She winked at him.

She licked slowly base to tip, relishing in the taste. Then, took the head slowly into her mouth. "Fuck, River!" The Doctor groaned in anticipation. She slowly took more into her mouth careful not to gag herself, but enough to pleasure him.

River stood up and pulled her bra off. The Doctor bit his lip. He wanted to touch her body so badly!

River straddled his waist just above his erection, bracing her hands against the bed on either side of his head. "I love you, Doctor." She said before suddenly and swiftly sliding his dick deep inside of herself, which caused the both of them to moan loudly.

"I love you, too, River." The Doctor said with half lidded eyes. River started slowly moving slowly, causing her boobs to be at face level with The Doctor. He quickly took advantage of the situation. He captured the soft bud between his teeth, biting and sucking gently. River let out a moan a moan, but sped up.

"River please uncuff me? I want to touch your body so badly!" he pleaded, desperation written all over his face. She did as he asked.

One of his hands when directly to her nice bum, squeezing and rubbing gently, and the other went to her perfectly round breast, pinching the nipple gently. River quickly sped up and rolled her hips a little, causing more moans from The Doctor.

The Doctor quickly flipped the over so that he was on top and had some control. He quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, adjusting himself. He began quickly and swiftly pushing inside of her. She seemed to like it this way better, telling from her loud gasps and moans. He picked up sped until she was screaming out his name.

"Fuck, Doctor!" River screamed as he repeated hit her bundle of nerves. The Doctor slipped a hand down to her clit and started rubbing small circles with his forefinger, sending her over the edge into her orgasm. The Doctor followed quickly behind, emptying himself deep inside of her. He continued until they both were done.

He leaned down and leaned his forehead against River's, letting go of her hands. "You are so damn beautiful, my love." he whispered before planting a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

River smiled up at him as she caressed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he smiled before laying down beside her, pulling the blanket over them. She smiled as he pulled her close and they both quickly feel asleep smiling in each others arms.

**First smut. Please Review. If it does well I might make a sequel. Depends on if you guys want it. :)**


End file.
